


Savior

by Andromicat



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I like writing angst, More angst, i like killing off characters, im sorry but you're not getting any fluff from me, or are you, survivor's guilt, the only thing i can write is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromicat/pseuds/Andromicat
Summary: She was the savior he didn’t know he needed, the shining lighthouse that led him out of the turbulent storm that was his own mind.(kywi for once, kind of)
Relationships: Kym Ladell/William Hawkes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Writing angst is addicting.  
> Thank you DemiCompy for the idea, and GingerBeer42 for beta-ing this trash! Don’t ask why I need a beta when this is literally 300 words!  
> And thank you to all the writers on the PH discord for inspiring me to write in the first place!

“Kym,” Will whispered, grasping for the faded wall. Peeling brown paint and torn wallpaper, void of life, yet something was shifting there, _someone was there, they must be, they_ must _be._

Someone was there. Someone that wasn't there, wasn’t here anymore, _shouldn’t be here anymore_. The one he couldn’t save, who haunted his dreams with her smile, her voice, her _laughter_. Her everything.

Someone he once hated, then tolerated, then loved. 

_Loved._

He couldn't remember how it felt anymore, so far gone in this empty void. Those happy days were over. Back when his mother still lived, back when Kym's face, her smile, her bright laughter still graced his day, pulling him from the darkness he didn’t know he was trapped in. 

She was the savior he didn’t know he needed, the shining lighthouse that led him out of the turbulent storm that was his own mind.

There was no savior now, no light. He stood alone in the void. Never again would there be that spark. No light at the end of the tunnel. Only darkness.

She stood there, clear as day against the faded wallpaper, her shock of blue hair vibrant against dull, fading brown, golden eyes gleaming with amusement. If he reached out, just a _little_ further, maybe his fingertips would brush against cerulean locks. Maybe if he met her eyes, she would smile in recognition—

Yet deep in his heart he _knew_ she was gone. Forever. That image of her broken, bleeding body under the bridge haunted his dreams, his thoughts, his _mind_. Every waking moment, he relived it—knowing what he should’ve done, what he _could’ve_ done to save her. Wondering why he had lived, and she had not.

He couldn’t even save her. Surely she deserved to live more than he did.

But he held onto that hope, that hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , she was here for real this time. Maybe she was alive this time. _Let me live this dream, just this one time. Please._

“Kym, is that you?”

A faint chuckle, achingly familiar. Her image shifted, her lips pulling into the gentlest of smiles.

“No, of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn't make it obvious enough, Will is hallucinating about Kym. He's literally so far gone that he hallucinates her voice at the end. DemiCompy mentioned that idea on the discord, and I ran away with it.  
> Thanks for reading! *yeets*


End file.
